


The Legend of Sawney

by Psychic101



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Actually real, F/M, Sawny, The Hills Have Eyes, The Legend of Alexander 'Sawney' Bean, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: On their way to France, Claire asks Jamie about the origins of his childhood nickname "Sawny" and though she would never admit it to him, she's frightened by his answer.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Legend of Sawney

**Author's Note:**

> As one does at 11 o'clock at night, I was scrolling through Facebook where I found an article about movies based on real events. The Hills Have Eyes was mentioned as being based on the actual tale of Alexander 'Sawney' Bean– a cannibal from Scotland. Curious, I looked it up and couldn't help but notice the similarities between the legend and Outlander. Makes me wonder if Diana Gabaldon used it as inspiration and thus, this story was born! Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Jamie?” Claire said his name, running the silver-handled brush through her hair as she watched her husband from across the cabin. Jamie pulled his shift over his head, releasing the auburn locks that had been trapped during his disrobement, giving her the brightest smile he could manage despite his very apparent sea sickness. He tossed the garment onto the floor and practically collapsed into the hammock with a groan. 

“What is it, Sassenach?” he asked, supporting himself with his forearms as he watched her with hazy eyes.

It was the first true moment of peace they’d had together all day and Jamie, for once, didn’t look like he was about to upheave the small amount of water and bread he’d ingested. Murtagh had been fashing over them both since the ship had left port, Jamie spent the majority of the day hunched over the hull of the ship while Claire, lost in thought, wandered around the deck, making sure to check on Jamie periodically. Murtagh had finally had enough of them around midday, dragging them both below deck where he forced Claire to sit and coaxed Jamie into putting something into his system. After Jamie managed half a tin of water and a few pieces of bread, Murtagh had banished them to their cabin, stating that if he saw either of them again before the morn he’d make being trapped on a boat in the middle of ocean paradise. 

Claire couldn’t believe that at one time she’d thought Murtagh to be on the same level as Angus and Rupert, obediently following Dougal’s commands while thinking of nothing besides booze and sex. Their first meeting had given her a bad impression of him, when in reality, his entire being seemed to circle around Jamie and his well-being. She’d seen another side to Murtagh as they traveled with their show trying to get some word of the man they both loved. The way the corners of Murtagh’s smile rose as he spoke about stories from Jamie’s childhood would forever be ingrained in her memory. Claire loved hearing about the boyish adventures of James Fraser and his side-kick Ian Murray. Murtagh had a way with words and she could easily picture the scenes in her mind. 

But her favorite story, and the one that interested her the most, was his childhood nickname given to him by his brother, Sawny. Jamie carried the wooden snake in his pocket ever since she’d given it to him, she caught him numerous times fondling the trinket absent mindlessly, Claire wondered if he was even aware that he was doing it. While the name had been given to him by Willie as a loving mark between brothers, Claire was curious… 

“Where did Sawny actually come from?” 

Jamie’s eyebrows knitted in confusion as he forced his eyes to focus on her form. He moved into a more comfortable position, stretching his back against the material of the hammock as it swung in rhythm with the ship. 

“Willie gave it to me,” he said, his lips pursing in concentration, though whether it was from their conversation or trying to ignore the movements of the ship she wasn’t sure. 

“I know that,” she set the brush onto the table and slowly made her way towards him. She settled as best as she could into the hammock beside him and rested her open palm on the sweaty expanse of his chest. “But what does it mean?” 

“I told ye,” he said, curling his arms around her and resting his cheek against her hair. “‘Tis a play on my name, Alexander.”

“And that’s all?”

“Weel…” he paused taking a moment to think. “The British use it as a nickname for Scots, like their own version o’ Sassenach.” 

Claire nodded her agreement, she’d heard some of Lord Thomas’s men speaking the word as she and Dougal had made their way through the pub. She’d completely forgotten the term until Jenny handed her the snake to return to Jamie. She wondered what the two had in common. 

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” she asked, tilting her head to look up at him. His skin was less pale than it had been hours ago but sweat still beaded on his forehead; she used the sleeve of her gown to wipe away the moisture. She couldn’t remember, but she knew she’d heard the word before the pub. 

“Sassenach,” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her hair with a sharp breath. “Come out wi’ it. What are ye goin’ on about?” 

“Well, Sawney Bean, I think his name was,” she said.

Jamie chuckled, it was a light reprieve from the pit of misery he’d spent the past day in, “Ye ken about him?” 

“Yes,” she answered, “I remember Frank mentioning him on the train to Scotland, though I wasn’t paying attention enough to be able to recall the tale. I’d forgotten about it entirely until a few moments ago.” She could feel his body tense under her hand after she said Frank’s name. 

“I’m surprised the legend is still around in yer time,” Jamie told her honestly. “I was no more than a wee bairn when I first heard it. Dougal was the one who told us, much tae Mam’s displeasure, none o’ us slept for days afterward.” he smiled as he recalled the memory. “Da was outraged, he’d gone away tae help a tenant fix his stable and he came home tae find his three children in his bed, even Willie was scared.”

“Alexander ‘Sawney’ Bean was a cannibal from a couple o' hundred years ago or so. He didna’ want tae go into his family’s trade, so he set off on his own with his bride in tow, Agnes ‘Black’ Douglas. She was thought tae be a witch and a dastardly woman. They took a cave near Bennane as their home where they had a family. ‘Twas no long before their cave became full, their grandchildren were said tae be birthed from unions o’ their children.” 

“They stalked the land near their cave at night, capturin’ and eatin’ their victims from the road as they pleased. Soon enough, the villagers began tae notice the disappearances. One o’ their attacks went wrong, a man survived and told the magistrate and after being backed by King James VI they gathered a huntin’ party tae take down the clan.” 

“They caught him, right?” Clarie asked, thoroughly entranced with Jamie’s story. It was much more interesting coming from Jamie than it had from Frank. 

“Aye,” Jamie nodded, continuing with the story. “Though no one quite knows what happened. Some say they were arrested and killed for their crimes, others say the cave they called home became their grave.” 

“What did Dougal tell you?”

Jamie kissed the top of her head, “He said that Sawney Bean was alive and still roamin’ the land, ‘the hills have eyes’ as he liked tae say. Sawney Bean could get ye at any moment and yer family would never ken what happened tae ye. Scared the shite out o’ the three o’ us, Jenny and I were afraid tae leave Mam’s side at all, and Willie wouldna’ do his chores wi’out Da wi’ him.” Jamie smiled despite the terrible weeks that had passed after Dougal told them the story and consequently banned from being alone with them ever again. 

“Dougal is a bastard,” Claire said, turning her head to kiss his cheek as if trying to offer him some sort of comfort for what he felt all those years ago. “He shouldn’t have told you three that, I’m sure your parents were furious.” 

“Aye, “Jamie chuckled with a nod. 

His mother had been furious, he’d never seen her so angry with her brother before, that had been the one and only time she’d allowed Brian to physically interact with Dougal. Jamie hadn’t seen his uncle again until he was sent to live at Leoch for a short time. 

“Jamie?” Claire asked, her voice low as she clung to him tighter. “He wasn’t real, right?”

“Sassnech, dinna tell me that yer frightened? Dinna tell me yer frightened o’ an old story after what just happened at Wentworth?” 

“I’m not frightened!” Claire insisted. “You’re just… really good at telling stories.” 

“Oh, Claire, I’m sorry,” he kissed her lips. “How about I tell ye another story tae get yer wee mind off o’ Bean?” 

After Claire nodded her affirmative and Jamie began, “Once upon a time…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know it would be very unlikely that a story would rattle Claire but since traveling through the stones, I thought a small part of her might wonder if it was true. And I'll admit, it freaked me out a bit after reading about it so there's that too. Why I can happily read about H.H. Holmes yet some cannibal legend freaks me out I'll never know...


End file.
